jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 35
Season 35 (2018-2019) Jeopardy! Season 35 Logo.jpg Jeopardy_Season_35.jpg Jeopardy! S35 Daily Double Logo.png IMG 2381.PNG IMG 2352.PNG Season changes: * On early episodes of this season, Alex Trebek had a full beard. On later episodes of this season, Alex Trebek was clean-shaven. * The opening credits have changed to a blue diamond floor zooming out, which is a room full of 3D animations, such as the thinker, molecules, telescope, drama masks, and archive footage, including Alex Trebek's podium from 2006-2009, his trademark mustache from 1984-2001, and the day where Trebek shaved it off on the September 21, 2001 episode, and the Jeopardy! categories falling into place. The diamond zooms out to reveal a six-pointed star-shaped floor with a hexagonal border taking its place, again having various objects, this time, a violin, a wagon wheel, a light bulb, and the categories, as well as Alex Trebek's current podium, and the Watson supercomputer from the IBM challenge. Then, another diamond-shaped floor zooms out, this time, with the Jeopardy! logo, and diamond outlines appear on the magenta background. Finally, the Jeopardy! logo then zooms forward, in which the "A" reveals the 2013-present set. To mark the show's 35th anniversary, the text "35th Anniversary" can be seen underneath the show's logo. * The contestant introductions and Final Jeopardy! winners changed again in this season. * The Final Jeopardy! ''commercial bumpers changed this season. * The Daily Double, Audio Daily Double, Video Daily Double, ''Double Jeopardy!, and Final Jeopardy! graphics changed again. * Clay Jacobsen joins the Jeopardy! staff as the director, replacing Kevin McCarthy, who served as the director from 1992 to 2018. * This season, whenever the middle player gets dismissed before Final Jeopardy!, after finishing in the negative or with $0, after the left player writes down his or her response, instead of a fade from the left player straight to the right player, there is an extra fade of both contestants, before the fade to the right player. This season: * On September 11, 2018, there are two female contestants and one male contestant. Lori and Becky. * On September 21, 2018, three males play for the first time this season, this is the first all-male game since July 26, 2018 Rob and Dino. * On October 1, 2018, three males play for the second time this season Carl and Doug. * On October 3, 2018, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Maggie and Susan. * On October 8, 2018, three males play for the third time this season if Lee is a male. * On October 12, 2018, three males play for the fourth time this season Ryan and Alan. * On October 16 and 17, 2018, there are two female contestants and one male contestant, this is the first time this season that a male champion plays against two female challengers twice in a row Hila, Prairie, Allison and Julie * On October 19, 2018, three males play for the fifth time this season Erik and Herschel. * On November 21, 2018, three females play for the third time this season if Casey is a female. * On November 27, 2018, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Carol and Myra. * On November 29, 2018, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Chris and Phil. * On December 17, 2018, there are two male contestants and one female contestant if Alex is a male. * On December 28, 2018, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Greg and James. * On January 11, 2019, three females play for the first time this season, this is the first all-female game since July 6, 2018 Sarah and Jocelyn. * On January 22, 2019, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Haley and Julie. * On January 25, 2019, three males play for the sixth time this season Christopher and Steven. * On February 4, 2019, there are two female contestants and one male contestant if Morgan is a female. * On March 13, 2019, three males play for the fourteenth time this season if Adrian is a male. * On February 6, 2019, three males play for the seventh time this season Brian and Bif. * On the March 6 and 8, 2019, there are two male contestants and one female contestant, this is the first time this season that a female champion plays against two male challengers twice in a row Eric, Tim, Josh and Connor. * On March 7, 2019, three females play for the second time this season Kristin and Hope. * On March 12, 2019, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Evan and Barton. * On March 21, 2019, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Kate and Stephanie. * On March 22, 2019, three males play for the eighth time this season Jeff and Dave * On April 5, 2019, three males play for the ninth time this season Satish and Marshall. * On April 17, 2019, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Hannah and Lorelle. * On May 22, 2019, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Mary and Liz. * On May 31, 2019, three males play for the tenth time this season William and Wyatt. * On June 12, 2019, three males play for the eleventh time this season Ben and E.J.. * On July 8, 2019, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Holly and Sarah. * On July 16, 2019, three males play for the twelfth time this season if J.J. is a male. * On July 24, 2019, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Michelle and Corin. * On September 20, 2018, Alex Trebek reverted back to its clean-shaven look. * On January 15, 2019, one of the short-lived music cues used the first month of Season 25 plays at the conclusion of the game. * The Jeopardy! All-Star tournament kicks off on February 20, 2019, and wraps up on March 5, 2019, where six big-time Jeopardy! champions came back, and the team captains are Buzzy Cohen, Ken Jennings, Brad Rutter, Julia Collins, Colby Burnett, and Austin Rogers. ** On the second episode of game one of the three matches before the finals, the dollar figures pop in on the Double Jeopardy! board coming out of the first commercial break and contestant interviews. ** Team Brad wins the tournament with $1 million, splitting the prize between Brad Rutter, Larissa Kelly, and David Madden. * From April 4, 2019, until June 3, 2019, James Holzhauer, a sports gambler from Las Vegas, Nevada, surpasses David Madden as the show's second-highest regular game money winner behind Ken Jennings, having won $2,464,216 in 33 games. ** On the April 9, 2019 episode, James sets a new one day record of $110,914 breaking the previous record of $77,000 set by Roger Craig on September 14, 2010. ** On April 17, 2019 episode, he breaks his own record, winning $131,127. ** He currently holds the top sixteen slots for one-day winning records. ** On May 2, 2019, he surpasses Julia Collins for the second-longest winning streak. ** He is defeated by Emma Boettcher on June 3, 2019. * For the second time, there are two Teen Tournaments held in the same season since 2007. The first one aired November 7-20, 2018; and the second one aired June 17-28, 2019. * Jason Zuffranieri's first episode is aired on July 19, 2019. * Season 35 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 10, 2018. * Season 35 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 26, 2019. * Summer reruns air from July 29, 2019, until the Friday before the next season premieres. Reruns will later air on weekends in the 2019-2020 season, starting in the fall of 2019. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline